


Best New Day

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on a sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes for thenewpub.
> 
> The prompt was: Brand new day

Steve's seen the sun come up over this beach a lot of times. Some of those sunrises where glorious, filled with light and color and power. Others, while beautiful, where also terrible and painful, crushed and bruised by events around him.

This one.

This was the best one yet. The cloud was low and dark, full of threat, stacked so thick the sun wasn't even visible. The sea was so rough he wasn't prepared to chance a swim. It was _cold_ out. The wind was blasting in and it was barely light out, despite what the clock said. It wouldn't get much lighter until the weather passed. Probably rain all day.

Still. Best sunrise ever.

It had been a shitty fucking couple of years. The things he'd lost, the prices he'd paid. The **people** he'd lost. It didn't mean a damn thing. It was all worth it.  
He was glad it was over.  
Still worth it.

Steve sat on the sand and watched the sky lighten, watched the storm roll in, watched the water churn up sand until the color of the sea changed. Let the world whip itself into a frenzy around him.

It started to rain. The drops stung his face and the wind blasted him with sand. When it was as light as it was going to get Steve stood up, looked longingly out at the ocean, brushed sand off his shorts and went back inside.  
To Danny.  
Finally

He was probably still asleep but Steve didn't care about that either because Danny was here, at last, right where he belonged, with Steve. In his bed. Now _their_ bed.

Best new day ever.  



End file.
